


Trust and Love

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - Haventale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlets, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: "The cuts don't hurt anymore, do they?" he asked in a softer voice. Frisk shook their head and kept playing, locked in their little world where everything was grey and simple. Asriel stayed with them. The stars were shining, blue and white and pink and golden, on the walls and ceiling of Waterfall. It was calm, and yet, it was alive. Everything was joyfully alive.





	1. The fallen star

The stone was chill and wet under Asriel's naked feet. He could feel the Waterfall's humidity form tiny drops of water on his fur, like little dew pearls. It wasn't bad. And it was pretty to watch, those little liquid gems shining at the end of his pink hairs. He could hear his own footsteps resonate against the walls sprinkled with shiny stones. Splac, splac, splac, the sound of the puddles of water woken up by his presence. Sorry, just passing through, he wanted to whisper.

Frisk furtively looked up at him when they heard him approach before looking down again. They were curled up on the wet floor, their lower back touching the foot of the Blook family's snail flock's fence. In their hands, they held a little shining rock that had probably fallen from the ceiling. Frisk's eyes were hidden by their hair but they seemed to observe the spotless pebble with a lot of attention. Asriel smiled to himself as he approached slowly and sat next to the human, hand resting on his knees.

"Make a wish," he offered. Frisk didn't turn to him but looked slightly puzzled. "You've found a fallen star, so you can make a wish," spontaneously explained the teenager.

Frisk let out a sigh that sounded like an "oh" of understanding. They squeezed the stone in their hand for a minute or two before letting it down between their feet. There were three or four other rocks here, pretty pebbles polished by time. Frisk entertained themselves making a pile of them. Then they would undoing and do it again. Asriel let them play in silence, glancing at their scratched knees, their bruised ankle, the heart-shaped bandages on their cheeks. "The cuts don't hurt anymore, do they?" he asked in a softer voice. Frisk shook their head and kept playing, locked in their little world where everything was grey and simple.

Asriel stayed with them. The stars were shining, blue and white and pink and golden, on the walls and ceiling of Waterfall. The air was wet, chill, heavy like clean sheets. You could hear the rain falling into puddles of water, the water flooding into the river, the river turning into waterfalls. You could hear the muffled laughter and singing of the ghosts jamming a ballad in Napstablook's house. You could hear Shyren singing with them in secret from a corner of the cave. You could hear someone, away from there, playing with the echo-flowers. It was calm, and yet, it was alive. Everything was joyfully alive.

Asriel soon realized the clicking of Frisk playing with their pebbles was slowing down. It soon stopped. However the child didn't move. They stayed put, head low, with their fallen star that had rolled down the little stone pile. Their little hands lied, palms in the air, empty. "Are you cold?" the young prince asked.

They didn't react. Asriel wondered if they were simply asleep. "Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?" he asked anyway.

Frisk didn't answer. Their head slightly turned away and Asriel felt like they were avoiding his gaze. "What's the matter, Frisk? You don't feel well? Do you need anything?" He raised a fluffy hand to their face, but Frisk half-heartedly pushed it away. "Please, Frisk, look at me."

He waited, in the vivid silence of Waterfall, and eventually Frisk turned back to him. Their eyes were red and wet, a different kind of wetness from the stone's. They looked at Asriel and tears immediately showed up again. They bit their lip, shut their eyes, angrily erased the proof of their sadness. They turned away, then back, rocked, back, forth, sideway, restless, unsure, their chest filled with sobs they were trying to smother in their throat. Asriel slowly raised both arms toward them, wrapped them around their body, and only completely closed their embrace when he felt the young one deliberately snuggle up to him, hiding their shameful tears in his yellow sweater's stiches.

"You're allowed to cry, you know?" Asriel said softly and the sobs doubled. "It's not because nobody is crying that you aren't allowed to. You're also allowed to be sad. Even if you don't know the reason, or even if there is none, you're allowed to be sad if you feel sad."

So Frisk cried as much as they could and Asriel held them close, whispering sweet words in their ear. He talked about flowers, and snowflakes, and fireplaces, and video-games, and boat rides, and books, and colors and warm cake. And Frisk cried, hearing without listening.

After several long minutes, the sobs changed into a more even and calm breathing. Asriel pet the child's hair. "Could you come and sleep, now?"

Frisk slowly nodded, their face still hiding in the yellow wool. Asriel had to take them away from it for a second so he could stand up. "Don't forget your star." He said as he pick up the glowing stone from the ground. He wondered if he could take them on his shoulders but had to admit they were too big. He just held their shoulders with one arm and held their hand with the other. And as he held them close this way, the young goat and the human walked back to the Blooks' houses where Chara and Flowey were probably sleeping already.


	2. The birthday

Laughter was bouncing off the floors, whispers, smiles and playful glances being sent sideways around the corner of corridors. Two specific humans were racing through the palace like over-energized children, even though both were as much of adults as the royal prince, who, through the years, had become a charming young goat with a heart full of love, and who was following them down the halls, eager to see what they were planning. The king and queen, busy in the kitchen, watched their excitement with adoration. The entire palace, that day, was lightened by laughter and joy. It usually was, but today was special.

"Come on, guys! Where are you?" whined Asriel as he looked for the two people he loved most in the world. Chara and Frisk, of course, didn't answer. They had been avoiding him since he left his bedroom and were planning on continuing until the surprise was ready. Flowey was helping by warning them every time the young goat was coming a little too close to their hiding place.

"I hope Mom and Dad are almost done, I'm not going to last very long!" Chara admitted with a huge smile in spite of their short breath. Frisk could only nod, in the same state. Not to mention they had felt like going elegant that day and had both chosen to wear pretty dresses they didn't want to ruin.

 _I can't wait_ , Frisk signed swiftly, smiling as well. The second they were done, Flowey sprouted from the floor to give them the green light. Both humans didn't wait a second more to run out of their parent's room, right in front of Asriel who jumped so hard he fell on his rear, saluted by Frisk and Chara's laughter. They didn't lose a second and raced to the kitchen where the young goat followed them, a tad bit late.

He had barely passed the door when an explosion of colorful sparks announced his arrival. He blinked, stunned and delighted, when all of his family and friends, discreetly assembled while he was running after Frisk and Chara, started singing an enthusiastic "happy birthday", including the youngest Dreemur who was signing by reflex as they sang.

Asriel couldn't move, too happy from the attention. Chara took advantage of this to pull Frisk after them towards the distracted prince. When the last notes of the song rang in the air, the humans stuck a kiss on both cheeks of their favorite monster who didn't know what to do with himself, red like a cherry, all of this followed by the laughter, and even amused clapping of their friends.


End file.
